Nunca falta del odio al amor
by LoveRoseStar13
Summary: Puede el amor y la diversion ganarle al odio y al orgullo?
1. Chapter 1

-MIREEEEN!- Gritaban un par de chicas viendo a un grupo de 5 formados por un erizo negro de franjas rojas de nombre de Shadow, un zorro de dos colar amarillo llamado Miles Power, pero de nombre Tails, por un erizo plateado que recibe su nombre de Silver, un equidna rojo de mal humor de nombre Knuckles, y por ultimo, el lider del grupo, un erizo azul mujeriego de ojos verdes esmeraldas que hipnotizaban a cualquier chica, llamado Sonic The Hedgehog.- SOOONIIIIIC!- Gritaban todos alagando al erizo, quien solo saludaba con amabilidad y victorioso, ellos habian regresado de su campeonate en el juego de Basquetboll, habian regresado a su colegio. Aparte hoy era su ultimo dia en verse todos, ya que llegarian las vacaciones de invierno. Por otra esquina, venia el grupo de mujeres mas populares conformada por la jefa llamada Amy Rose, una eriza rosada de unos hermosos ojos verdes jade, tenia muchos pretendientes que no le llamaban la atencion. Tambien esta Rouge the Bat, una murcielago muy coqueta y sensual para la vista de todos, Blaze the Cat, una gata morada de unos bellos ojos que en ocasiones representan el fuego de sus manos, ella es mas callada y mas inteligente que los demas. Y la menor, llamada Cream, una conejita de dos años menor que ellas, muy adorable y con un gran corazon.

- Se van a topar los dos jefes!- Gritaban algunos compañeros nerviosos, del encuentro de Amy y de Sonic, los lideres de cada equipo popular, al parecer ellos se odiaban desde el incidente de primaria que se empezaron a llevar mal, Amy odiaba a Sonic por ser el mujeriego mas tonto que conoce, pues para ella, él solo utiliza a las mujeres por gusto. Y Sonic la odiaba por su manera de ser, para él, era una eriza presumida, mandona y la que se cree perfecta en su mundo. Pero en cambio con los otros integrantes, todos se llevaban bien, excepto ellos dos.

El silencio goberno cuando ellos dos, estaban frente a frente, sin decirse una sola palabra, solo se miraban con enojo y desagrado de una manera muy fria.

- Porfavor chicos- Empezo a hablar Silver para romper el silencio.- Traten de llevarse un poco bien entre ustedes.

- Yo no me dejare llevar por este erizo patético que se cree la gran cosa y mujeriego.- Empezo a hablar Amy con mucho disgusto mirando al erizo azul, quien tambien la miraba con desagrado.

- Y yo no pienso llevarme bien con esta eriza que se cree la "señorita perfecta" y aparte presumida.- Hablo Sonic cruzando los brazos, sin quitarle la mirada.

- Vamos Amy.- Le empezo a hablar Blaze a ella, mientras le tocaba los hombros.- Hoy es el ultimo dia que nos veremos todos, traten de llevarse de lo mejor.

- Si, Sonic tu tienes que dar un poco de tu parte para llevarte mejor con ella. Hay que disfrutar este ultimo dia del colegio, estamos iniciando apenas las clases.- Hizo lo mismo con Blaze. Los demas compañeros solo miraban con atencion la respuesta de ambos erizos.

- Esta bien.- Dijeron ambos al unisono, sin cambiar sus rostros de desagrados del uno por el otro. Amy dio el primer paso hacia el frente, para empezar a hablar.

- Yo, Amy Rose, me llevare bien este dia con él y el resto de lo que queda, y lo tratare bien, sin importar lo mal que me cae.- Alzo la mano Amy y extenderla para darsela a Sonic.

- Y yo, sere amable con ella, y lo mismo que digo ella.- Le estrecha la mano a Amy. Mientras que los demas gritaban de emocion, de que al fin, ambos lideres se llevarian bien por este dia y el resto. Amy siguio su camino con su grupo de amigas hacia el frente y Sonic siguio con lo suyo. Sin duda, para los demas este seria el ultimo dia tranquilo del colegio.

.-.-.-.-.-

- Al fin en casa!- Grito hacia si misma la eriza rosada, mientras aventaba su mochila a un lado y se aventaba a la cama para relajarse, el colegio habia sido un dia pesado, y agotador. Pero lo mejor para ella, es que podia estar 2 meses sin el erizo fastidioso azulado.- Ahhh... dos meses de descanso!- Grito de felicidad mientras se revolcaba en la cama, felizmente, aunque su accion fue detenida cuando abren la puerta y entra una coneja adulta.

- Buenas tardes Amy, queria darte un pequeño aviso.- Empezo a entrar la coneja mas adentro de la habitacion. Junto al lado de Cream.

- ¿Que pasa señorita Vainilla?.- Cuestiono Amy, curiosa. La cara de Vainilla no era la de siempre.

- Nosotros, junto con Cream, tenemos que salirnos del pais, por unos asuntos familiares, y no podemos dejarte sola en casa, asi que decidimos inscribirte a un campamento de invierno, por el trasito de dos meses.

- Je, bueno, y cuando se iniciara? Acepto ir, y donde sera?

- Sera en una montaña, en un terreno frio, y helado. E inicias esta noche, prepara tu ropa y todo lo que quieras llevar.

- Ok. Gracias señora Vainilla.

_*Pov de Amy: Empeze a preparar todo. ¿Donde estan mis padres? Murieron en un accidente cuando tenia 5 años, y la señora Vainilla es mi madrina, vivo con ellos desde que me quede huerfana. Y Cream se ha hecho mi hermanastra menor, y la tomo como una de verdad. Ha sido una gran compañera que alegra mi vida. Pero por ahora hay que separarnos, y a decir verdad, no estaba tan alegre con ir al campamento. ¿Puede pasar algo peor?*_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¿ Por que tiene que pasar esto a mi?- _Pensaba un erizo azul, mientras era llevado en carro a un lugar, aun campamento en pocas palabras.-_ Mi vida aveces la odio y no soporto estar castigado en un campamento de dos meses de invierno. Sera completamente aburrido. Mis padres no tienen tiempo para mi, soy hijo unico, y ni me prestan atencion. Lo mas importante para ellos es la "clase alta", la "educacion", los "modales". Ah, estas vacaciones seran largas y aburridas. El lado bueno esque iran conmigo Knuckles y Silver conmigo._

- Señor Sonic- Empezo a hablar el mayordomo de la limosina, mientras que le habria la puerta.- Hemos llegado. Aqui estan sus equipajes, y espero que disfrute de su campamento organizado por sus padres, que le mandan un cordial saludo.

- Si claro, gracias.- Dijo Sonic, mientras que bajaba al lado de Knuckles y Silver, y se dirigian adentro del campamento.

- Los hombres!- Gritaba un cocodrilo grande, llamando la atencion de los presentes.- Bienvenidos! Lo primero que deben de hacer, es dejar sus maletas en el suelo, y al rato los llamamos para que las recojan. Mas tarde se les asignara un cuarto con una chica con quien compartir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Wow, ¿ A quien se le ocurre dejar a sus hijos en una limosina?.- Preguntaba Amy mientras veia por la ventana pasar la limosina de Sonic.

- Amy, cariño, ya llegamos, aqui es.

- Gracias madrina.- Agradecia la eriza rosada mientras bajaba de su carro con la maleta y veia como la señorita Vainilla se iba.- Wow. No esta tan mal el lugar.

- AMY! AMY!- Gritaba una murcielaga corriendo hacia ella. Soltando su maleta y abrazarla.

- Rouge, que alegria verte en este campamento!- Grito entusiasmada la eriza.

- Ven, vamos a ver tu nueva habitacion!

Se quedaron platicando ambas de las cosas que esperaban de este campamento y de que se iban a divertir muchisimo. Llego la noche, y Amy aun no sabia quien era su compañero de habitacion y Rouge decidio irse y dejarla sola, tenia muchas cosas que desempacar. Por lo tanto Amy queria darse una ducha, y empezo a quitarse el vestido que traia, de pronto, abren la puerta, para dejar pasar a un erizo azulado con maletas.

- AHHHH!- Se volteo enseguida Amy, para lanzarle una caja de madera al erizo inoportuno que entro. No lo podia creer a quien estaba viendo enfrente.- Tu...

- ¿!QUE HACES AQUI?!.- Exclamaron ambos erizos, Sonic no creia que el destino le haya dado una mala jugada en el presente, y Amy cuando creia que las cosas no podian ser peor, vio que aveces si es peor las cosas.

_CONTINURA-.-.-.-_

**Y bien? Bueno, este es un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio, viendo mis otras historias con drama, y tristeza, decidi crear uno de relacion amor-odio y comedia junto a este par de erizos. Espero que les agrade, y si quieren la borro, esta a su decision de ustedes, denle una oportunidad a las cosas que pronto pasaran en este campamento*w***


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Por queee?, ¿Por queee?.- Gritaba una eriza rosa desesperada, rodando en su cama, mientras que solo el erizo azul la miraba con ojos cansados. Llevaba mas de media hora en ropa interior y haciendo caprichos como una niña pequeña que actua asi cuando no le dan lo que quieren.

- No te vas a cambiar?.- Pregunto Sonic un poco sonrojado, no era comun ver a erizas semidesnudas enfrente de él; al menos tenia algo de respeto hacia ella en estas cosas. De repente sus pensamientos fueron parados gracias a una almohada que le cayo en su cara, lanzamiento de la eriza rosa, quien lo miraba con enojo y sus mejillas en carmin.

- Callate!- Le grito molesta Amy, mientras se dirigia al baño a ponerse algo puesto, cuando lo hizo, salio y vio a Sonic sentado en la mesedora, leyendo un libro como si nada pasase.- Por que estas tan tranquilo? Que te agrado o que?

- Mira, Amy Rose.- Empezo a hablar el erizo mientras se levantaba de la mesedora y cerraba su libro.- Sabemos perfectamente que yo no te agrado y tu tampoco.

- Entonces...por...que...

- Por que soy de palabra, dije que intentaria llevarme bien contigo, y tratarte bien. No faltare mi palabra.- Decia mientras se acercaba a la eriza, quien estaba atonita por sus palabras. ¿ Enserio haria eso?

- Hablas enserio Sonic The Hedgehog?- Pregunto conciente Amy, eso seria algo que no conocia de el.

- No.- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa de burla.- Claro que no, jamas podria hacer eso contigo. Vamos a la direccion para que nos cambien de habitacion y nos separen.- Empezo a caminar hacia la puerta, dejando a Amy el doble de enojada de lo que ya estaba. ¿ Jugaba con ella o que? Pero, debe admitir que es una buena idea ir a hablar sobre cambio de habitacion. Empezaron a caminar, no se habian dado cuenta que ya era de noche, al llegar Sonic le advirtio que tenian que ser lo mas educados y formales posibles con la peticion que harian.

- EL ES UN DESASTRE...ELLA ESTA LOCA!...EL NO ENTIENDE NADA Y ES UN MUJERIEGO!...SE CREE MUY PERFECTA Y CAE MAL!- empezaron a gritar ambos mientras entraban a la direccion, donde se encontraba la directora y el subdirector de ese campamento. Quienes al verlos entrar peleando mientras se quejaban del uno al otro, los dejaron con la boca abierta a ambos.

- Y bien?.- Preguntaron ambos erizos, al ver sus rostros, no muy "positivos".

- No podemos hacer eso.- Empezo a dirigirles la palabra la directora, mientras se iba a sentar atras de su escritorio.- Todas las habitaciones ya estan hechas y los papeleos terminados. No podemos hacer eso solo por un simple capricho.

- Ademas.- Empezo a caminar el subdirector hacia ellos.- Traten de llevarse bien, les apuesto que antes del fin de este campamento terminaran siendo novios.

- ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!.- Gritaron separandose y sonrojadose cada uno, evitandose la mirada.

- Je, conozco estos tipos de parejas, es comun y obvio lo que sucedera con ustedes. Ahora les pido, que regresen a su habitacion, no tardara en llover hoy, y sera peligroso. Que tengan unas buenas noches.- Les hablo mientras los sacaban de la oficina y dejandolos fuera. Ambos se sentian disgustados, pero tenia que ver una manera de sobrevivir en estas vacaciones. Iniciaron a caminar hacia su habitacion, pero de pronto empezo a llover, Sonic por lo tanto, le dio la chaqueta que tenia puesta para que se protegiera de la lluvia. Se perdieron un poco en el camino, pero al final llegaron a la habitacion. Entraron, encendiendo la luz.

- Gra... Gracias.- Dijo Amy, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la devolvia. Sonic la cogio y la tiro a un lado.

- No hay por que. Creo que hay que ponernos a dormir, la lluvia no terminara pronto.

- Si, ire al baño a ponerme mi pijama.

- Si. Yo preparare la cama.- Dirigiendose a la cama, solo habia una, y un gran sillon. Y ya sabia quien dormiria en la cama, asi que agarro unas cobijas y unas dos almohadas para acostarse en el sillon. Amy salio del baño con un pantalon afelpado con osos de peluches, y una blusa apretada que remarcaba mucho su busto y su cintura. Lo cual Sonic se sonrojo al extremo al verla asi. Jamas imagino que tuviera tal cuerpo, ya que ella siempre llevaba ropa suelta que no se le notara nada. Evito mirarla con mas detenimiento y se acosto en el sillon.- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Sonic.

.-.-.-.-

La eriza rosa se acosto en la cama, y por alguna razon no podia dormirse, no podia dejar de pensar en el accidente de la muerte de sus padres. Ya que ellos murieron en un dia de lluvia, lo cual esta lluvia le daban recuerdos que la hacian llorar. Pasaban las horas, y no le llegaba el sueño. Necesitaba un abrazo.- So...nic...- Intento hablarle, con la minima esperanza de que estuviese despierto.

- Si?- Pregunto el erizo, quien tambien no lograba dormir.

- Tu...si...duermete conmigo!.- Grito la eriza mientras se sonrojaba un poco, realmente la oracion no salio como ella se esperaba. Tampoco de que Sonic aceptara dirigirse a la cama, aceptando la invitacion. Hacia un poco de frio, lo cual los hizo cobijarse con mas. Sonic al estar acostado a su lado, Amy se aferro a el, y se acosto en su pecho, haciendolo sonrojar.

- Amy...

- Je, tranquilo, no hare nada, solo quiero sentir calor.- Decia la eriza mientras poco a poco empezaba a tener sueño.

- Esta bien.- Despues de unos minutos, los dos erizos habian caido en un profundo sueño.

.-.-.-.-

- TODOS AFUERAAAAAA!.- Se escucharon las bocinas afuera de su habitacion, haciendolos despertar con un gran susto e impresion. Ambos rapidamente se levantaron, y salieron de la habitacion para ver que pasaba. Una vez formados todos, el gerente empezo a hablar.

- Bien, ya que estamos todos, dare avisos de que hoy iremos al rio, montaña arriba y viajaremos en el. Preparen trajes de baño, comida, y ropa impermeable. Viajaremos en canoas. Vamos, vamos vamos!- Empezo a gritarles, mientras todos se dispersaban a sus habitaciones a recoger sus cosas.

- Amy date prisa!.- Gritaba Sonic enfurecido, viendo como Amy se tardaba en el baño en cambiarse.- Nos quedaremos atras!

- No me apures erizo idiota! Prepara mis cosas tambien!.- Le reclamo la eriza rosa, mientras que terminaba de cambiarse y salir del baño.

- Bien, ya estamos listos. Vamos, señorita perfeccion. Al rio!.- Grito Sonic emocionado, la verdad a el le encantaban las aventuras en las montañas, aparte de que le recordaban buenos momentos familiares que tenia antes con sus padres cuando era chico.- Es hora de iniciar la aventura.

.-.-..-.-_**CONTINUARA**_-.-.-.-.-


End file.
